Highlights
by CuttingAcidity
Summary: Mike has lost his highlighter, so he sets off to find it. Rachel/Mike and some Donna/Harvey.


**Highlights  
**

Mike frowned at his empty penholder. Office supplies lay scattered on his desk, but, for some reason, his little yellow highlighter was nowhere to be seen. "Associates don't ask questions, Mike, they do what they are told," was what Harvey had said, but since doing what he was told included using his highlighter, he set off to find his little pal. Besides, he liked the little guy; it'd helped him through all his cases till now. Besides, Kyle had taken to terrorizing whoever was nice to Mike, so there was no chance he'd get to borrow a highlighter from anyone.

* * *

The first place he went was Rachel's office. He knew that Kyle's attitude wouldn't get to her. Plus, he just liked visiting her, even though he wasn't going to be admitting that to anyone anytime soon.  
"Hey, Rachel," he greeted her enthusiastically, while she gave him a playful admonishment on his lack of knocking on the office door. Mike didn't mind; he liked it when she smiled at him, being the affectionate puppy he was.  
"No, Mike, I haven't seen your highlighter, and, honestly, where do you think I would have seen it, huh?" That was Rachel's reply to Mike's dilemma. She didn't meant to come off so rude, but she couldn't help it- her feelings for Mike were a little complicated- she really liked him, but sometimes she hated him (for making her like him). But Mike, being Mike, took it as his mistake, politely excused himself, and went to continue his search for his highlighter, leaving Rachel to ponder the day's events, and then call Donna when she realized she didn't quite get what just happened.

* * *

"Kyle, do you know where my highlighter is?" asked Mike, as he walked by the bully's cubicle. Kyle looked at him with a weird expression.  
"No, how would I!? Of you can't take care of your own-"  
"What is going on here?"  
Mike turned, and found himself face to face with a rat he liked to call Louis.  
"U-um, actually, I just lost my highlighter, and-"  
"Cute. I've left the files I need you to do on your desk. Have them done by tomorrow." With that, he turned on his heel, and walked away. Shocked, Mike looked at Kyle, searching for some sort of expression that indicated sympathy of any kind.  
"What!? I'm not giving you my highlighter, if that's what you want!"  
Well, that was that.

* * *

Mike slowly walked up to Donna's desk, with a cup of hot, dark coffee.  
"Oh, hi, Mike! Done with the Macht-Adams case?" Donna smiled warmly, though it was mostly because of the coffee. Sheepishly, Mike shook his head. Donna stopped smiling, and sighed.  
"Oh. Rachel called me, by the way." She could almost see Mike's puppy-dog ears perk up, on hearing Rachel's name. "I thought you'd have found your highlighter by now. And," said Donna, narrowing her eyes, "why do you only have _one_?"  
"One _what_?"  
Mike turned around, and once again found someone standing directly behind him without his notice. Except this time it was Harvey, which was only a little better than Louis, especially since he wasn't doing what he had told him to do.  
"Nothing, the puppy lost his highlighter, and no one will let him borrow theirs."  
Mike readied a retort to being called a 'puppy', when he suddenly found his highlighter, his little yellow highlighter, dangling in front of him.  
"My highlighter! Where was it!?" He exclaimed, relieved.  
"You left it in my office, kid," said a smirking Harvey. "Honestly, I don't understand how you are capable of remembering every single word in the American constitution, but not where your highlighter is. I was beginning to wonder what you were doing all this time."  
Even Donna had to muffle her giggles at this one. Miffed, Mike grabbed his highlighter, and stormed back to his cubicle, muttering about how Harvey should be thankful for his memory. But not before Harvey yelled "Don't forget to actually so some work today!" making Donna shake with mirth, pleasing Harvey. He liked it when she smiled.

END

* * *

**(a/n- probably the most pointless plot in this fandom, but, this being my first fan fiction, I wanted to practice getting in character, and bending them to my will. Thanks for reading, do review.)**


End file.
